1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair upon which a patient experiencing back pain may be seated with the patient's back in a forwardly and upwardly inclined position and the patient in as comfortable a position as is possible while the patient's spine and/or back is administered physical therapy.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of patient chairs including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been designed. Examples of these previously known chairs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,721,221, 3,220,771, 3,544,161, 3,754,787 and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 265,610. However, these previously known forms of chairs do not incorporate the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which enables a patient maximum comfort as well as ease of assuming and rising from a seated position on the chair of the instant invention.